A Matter of Time
by Lawliet1330
Summary: What will you do after the Kira case?" "I don't know. There isn't a reason for me to stay other than the Kira case." Can Raito convince L to stay after the case is over? *PS, the time frame is while they are handcuffed*


Kk, this is my first one shot upload ANYWHERE, so don't kill me if it sucks. I would like comments though!!

"Ryuzaki."

"What is it, Yagami-kun?" questioned L as he moved his seemingly transfixed look upon the computer screen, which was illuminating the dark room. L and Light had been handcuffed for awhile now, so it came as a slight surprise that Light would still be awake at that time of the early morning, when even the birds were asleep, along with the detective.

"What will you do when Kira is caught?" the near brunette boy asked, shifting his weight so that he was sitting with his back against the mahogany headboard, his lower back pressing against the pillows his head were recently occupying.

"I will send him to jail to be punished, of course. I have already established that multiple times, Yagami-kun. Is there specific reason for that question?" L asked, now interested. His assumption of Light being Kira had risen 1.5 from that simple question.

"I mean, will you leave Japan?" Light clarified, obviously annoyed at the stare he was now receiving from the strange detective.

"Of course. There is no reason for me to stay other then the Kira investigation." L concluded after a few moments of silence. Light was silent for a few minutes, L assuming that he had gone back to sleep. But the truth was, Light was pondering what it would take to keep the famous detective there. He didn't understand why, but ever since meeting the detective, he was intrigued. The way his jean-covered legs were almost always pulled up to his chest, the wide, owlish eyes that catch nearly every movement, even the constant interrogation charged Light's interest in the man.

The next morning, Watari knocked on the door as usual. L closed the laptop that was previously fighting a losing battle for dominance against the bright morning light.

"Come in, Watari-san." L said casually, Light waking himself up as he subbed his sleep-filled eyes. L raised his handcuffed hand after he stood up, pulling Light along by pulling on Light's end of the chain. "Yagami-kun, why are you so slow this morning?" L asked, Light's gaze drifting upward to meet the eyes of the man questioning him.

"I couldn't sleep." he said tiredly as he lifted his hand for Watari to unchain. They needed this to get dressed and take a shower. In every room, there was a button, to which Light was not allowed to know the whereabouts of, that would warn Watari of any attack that L suspected Light might preform when the chain that bound them was released. The two men walked into the bathroom, Watari waiting by the entrance to the bedroom for the time when the handcuffs were to be replaced.

"Yagami-kun, why did you not sleep?" L asked as the handles to turn the large shower on were turned, a spray of water squirting out of them.

"No reason, Ryuzaki." Light said quaintly as he began to take off his clothes, a brand new outfit layed out for both men on the counter for the sink.

"6.3" L said, just loud enough for Light to hear.

"What?! It rose again! I didn't do anything!" Light yelled in disbelief, his shirt mostly off. He slid it over his head after he finished the statement, annoyed at the detective.

"There is a 83 chance that you were thinking of the Kira investigation as the cause of your loss of sleep, thus you were most likely thinking of Kira. The fact that you could not say what you were thinking about means that if you were thinking of the Kira case, there is a 36 chance that you are Kira in that statement alone. Though, since there is a 17 chance that it was something else, I had to put that into account, as well as the 64 chance that you are not Kira, solely based on that statement, so it actually only raised 0.3 by that statement, Yagami-kun." L explained, knowing that Light would be able to understand the quite complicated statement.

"Alright, I get it..." Light mumbled as he walked into the shower, L following soon after. They had showered together since being handcuffed, so they were quite used to the routine. Light would face the left-hand wall while L faced the right-hand. That is why Light was surprised to find that when he turned around to reach for the shampoo, L was watching him. "What, Ryuzaki?" Light questioned, rather annoyed and embarrassed at L's actions.

"You have been getting more muscular since we started being handcuffed. I'm guessing that you didn't go to a gym every morning before we were handcuffed." L stated, and Light felt warmth creep up onto his otherwise tan face. He didn't know why he was blushing, he had never had an interest in another man so there was no true reason to be shy, yet there it was, plain as the water splashing over his more muscular body.

"Thank you Ryuzaki. I'll take that as a compliment." Light decided on saying as he stood up, bottle in hand. He turned around and started to massage the shampoo into his now quite dark hair, shortly after standing underneath the spray of the shower head to rinse it off.

"You know that it is polite to give a compliment to the person who you received a compliment from." L stated, and Light turned around to face the man. He blushed at the thoughts that entered his otherwise straight mind, quickly turning his face away. If L asked, he could blame the redness on his face for the steam and hot water.

"Fine. You look very... attractive..." Light mumbled that last part, deciding that he could pretend that he didn't mean the statement, surprising even himself with the truthfulness of the short statement.

"Thank you, Raito-kun." L said in return, Light pausing in shock from the quick change in his name. He decided to ignore it, then rinsing the conditioner from his hair. He felt skin brushing his arm, a finger trailing down his back. He shivered in surprise and pleasure, then quickly realizing exactly what was happening, he turned towards the offender.

"W-What are you doing, Ryuzaki?!" he yelled, the pounding from the shower drowning out the noise from anyone that might have been listening.

"I, I don't quite know Raito-kun." he replied simply, stepping closer to Light. "But based on the time it took you to respond, there is an 86 chance that you enjoyed it." L concluded. Somehow, the emotion that was always devoid of L's statements seemed very attractive at that moment, and Light stepped forward so that their chests were touching.

"Just shut up." Light said, letting the conformation in his own mind lead the way.It was obvious to him now: he had a crush on the best detective in the world, another man whose name would never be known to him.

Light pressed his lips against the detective's, almost immediately receiving a response. As Light slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth, he tangled the fingers of his left hand into that of the ebony hair of the detective. His other hand busied itself by leaving a trail of heat along the back of his partner, only increasing the excitement emanating from the two men.

After about half an hour of the two boys being in the shower, the team started to show up. Matsuda got there first, always overeager, followed by Soichiro and the others.

"Where is Ryuzaki-kun and Raito-kun?" Matsuda asked, walking up to Watari, who was now standing outside the door so that he could keep an eye on the team as well.

"Taking a long shower." Watari stated plainly, standing at the door. Matsuda could hear groans from behind the shower's pounding, but Watari didn't seem to notice.

"Can't you hear that?" he questioned, a stupid question. Of course Watari knew. He had been waiting for so long for Yagami and Lawliet to come out that it was impossible to not have noticed!

"Hear what?" he asked, pretending not to hear a thing. He may have been older then the other men, but he could hear better then some of them as well. The rest of the investigation team were eating some food that Watari had set out before he took off the handcuffs, so they weren't paying any attention to Watari and Matsuda's chat.

"That moaning! It sounds like they're fighting again." Matsuda said, and Watari listened carefully, noting that the sounds weren't from being slammed into a wall or anything.

"I don't hear anything. You must be hearing something." Watari said clearly, Matsuda knowing better then to question anything further.

After awhile longer, Watari was called into their room to put the handcuffs back on. He inwardly chuckled as he noticed that they were sitting closer then normal, their hands touching slightly.

"Watari-san?" Lawliet called for his attention after both sides of the handcuffs were tightened enough.

"Yes?"

"We will be staying in Japan after the Kira case." 


End file.
